A Shadow
by RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble
Summary: Basicly my thoughts upon the Will of Abyss and how she turned out to be the way she is, particularily toward Alice.


***paces empty space of doom* Oh, hello. You're probably wondering why I'm pacing. It's simple. I'm currently waiting to see if my request to own Pandora Hearts was accepted.**

**I love how every one of those sentences except for the first two started with I's.**

* * *

Abyss is a funny world. A very funny world. It's like a twisted version of a child's room, with broken toys and boogeymen all over. Perhaps it was not always so. There may have been a time when Abyss wasn't broken. Perhaps it was a time before Sabrié was destroyed. Or maybe it had always been broken, but then it wouldn't quite be broken, would it? In order to break something it has to be whole or fixed, but there was never a time Abyss was 'fixed'.

They say Abyss is a place for those who have committed unspeakable sins, a prison if you will, that turned those horrible people into puppets, or chains, for an adolescent girl with the personality of a child. Was this child too, then, someone who committed an unspeakable sin? What was there that a girl like that could commit? Perhaps she killed someone long ago, or perhaps she was the one who broke Abyss. They say she was born in Abyss and had another self, a twin some believe, in the 'material' world where others would laugh and play. However, just as she was locked within the darkest parts of Abyss, so too was her twin within a tower.

They had a bond, they say, that would allow the girl to trade places with the twin for half a day. Though, there were few who knew where these two resided, and fewer still who knew they would trade places or that they even existed. There was, however, a young man who once found them, though completely by accident. Once he learned that the twin was locked up for no reason, he would visit everyday. Some say that he actually met the girl rather than the twin, and would then become confused when the child's personality changed by the next day and became the same after that.

The young man, curious as to why she was locked up, asked his friend. The friend was the head of a powerful house at the time, and answered simply with "you don't need to know." It wasn't an answer he liked, but he had decided to take it, and would sometimes bring the child outside much to his friends annoyance. The friend had allowed it, though he forbade the girl to move further than the house's grounds. The day the young man had decided to break that rule, was also the day he never came.

The girl had been confused, and still is, as to why her friend would not come. Why was he not there? Did he decide he didn't like her anymore? Did she do something wrong? It all confused her so, but she kept her hopes up, knowing he was probably just busy with his friend. Then, another thought struck her some time ago. What if it was her twin that scared him off? They didn't share the memories they made while the occupied the body, and she suddenly understood just how inconvenient it was. It would also explain why she had suddenly decided to refuse her access to the body. The girl slowly started to hate her twin, and slowly started forming her own questions. She wasn't quite so innocent anymore.

Perhaps that was around the time Abyss broke. Perhaps it broke because she broke. This was around the time she received the names "Will of Abyss" and "Intention of Abyss." She was no longer happy and cheerful when it came to her twin. Not only did she take her friend, but also her name. She wondered sometimes where her twin was, for the years of human age had passed some time ago. She went in search of her twin within the realm she ruled.

They say twins will always be able to find each other, no matter how far apart. Even in an afterlife they would find each other. The Will was certain the twin would be here, for she had committed the sin of allowing their only friend to leave them. The twin probably thought she had forgotten after all those human years had passed by, but she had not. The girl would never forget. She did find the twin, though far from what she expected. She had expected to find an old lady with wrinkles and the likes. Instead, she found her exactly the way she had been in the human world. Though something was missing....

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, " I don't remember anything other than the name 'Alice' but there are probably a lot of Alice's in the world, so I don't know if that really is my name..."

It was then she realized her twin wouldn't allow her into the body, because she did not have the body herself. She wondered if perhaps their friend had killed her? Or maybe it was one of the two boys. They were always so mean to her, though she never did learn why, and never did she understand. Anger boiled in her. The boy with the scissors had killed her beloved cat. The only being that had been with her since the beginning of it all. And again, she blamed the twin for this. It was probably something she had done that made them act so.

"You're...a blood-stained black rabbit now. Alice doesn't exist anymore." she had replied, coldly, still coming to terms that her other half had ever betrayed her so. The twin was sent into greater confusion, and was left to wonder why she was a rabbit when she clearly had hands and feet. It wasn't until later she learned she could kill, and that she was indeed very powerful.

The girl often wondered why she would always run to her twin. She knew younger siblings often clung to the older ones, in hopes that they would live up to their expectation or look to them for protection. But she had never had that. She needed her twin, yes, but it was because without her, she could not be. Even when the twin found a way out of this domain, she still followed her around like a lost puppy. Like a shadow.

The twin by now had made up her mind that was 'Alice' and she needed to get back her memories. To remember just who 'Alice' was, and when the revelation of twins came into play, she was shocked. That...thing...could not have been related to her. The very thing that would torment her daily could _not_ be apart of her, but there was the truth staring her right in the face. Perhaps, she had done something that she didn't remember to deserve that?

The girl would often stare at her twin with longing, though the Will would always stare with hatred, and more times than not, it would be the dominant side. There was one thing that both sides, knew however. One thing that the twin probably knew as well, though it was probably long forgotten.

They knew that in reality, they weren't a being of their own at all.

They were simply a shadow.

* * *

**Please be nice...this was my first time trying to write like this.**

**BUT**

**Constructive critcism is very much appreciated ^_^**

**If you must flame, please try to put it in a way that would help me improve? :3**

**Please review ^_^**


End file.
